


How To Make a Werewolf not Hate You (side affects may include love).

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Stiles, M/M, NSFW, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Smut, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is trying to hold out for his soul mate Genim and refuses to fall for Stiles and his cute moles. Stiles thinks Derek hates him.</p><p>*edited for grammatical errors recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make a Werewolf not Hate You (side affects may include love).

Stiles hadn't always been Stiles. Before he was eight. Before Claudia. He had actually liked having a weird name only he and his mother could pronounce. It was like a secret just between the two of them. When she passed away he couldn't face the name anymore. He couldn't bare to hear it butchered without her there to laugh with him, and even worse, he was terrified someone would say it right because to an eight year old someone else saying it right meant someone replacing Claudia.

So, he changed his name. He's not sure where he got the name Stiles just remembers babbling to himself for a minute before announcing it to an empty room. The next day he told his dad. John agreed easily enough and Stiles never looked back. The only problem was the soulmate names. He wondered if his soulmates mark would read his old name or his new one but eventually he forgot the old name altogether. He was Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles has been part of the pack for nearly two years when his birthday comes. He is turning 18 and he will get his name today. Engraving itself on the skin of his chest. His soul mate. All he has to do is go to sleep. Yeah, that isn't happening. He's been staring at the ceiling thinking in circles for hours. Part of him is terrified of not getting a mark, he knows it's irrational, that less than 1% of the population is souless, but what if he is. However the rest of him is just as terrified that he'll never find his match if he does get one. It isn't until after two in the morning that he finally falls asleep.

Stiles almost always wakes up slowly, but today is not a slow wake up day. Stiles has jolted out of bed the moment his alarm starts ringing and races for the bathroom. He rips his shirt off to stard at the name on his chest. The alarm stays on as Stiles read the name, 'Derek Hale'. He traces a finger over the last name happy to have at least gotten one. He knows who his soulmate is now, and he knows he'll never get anywhere with them. After all Derek hates him.

...

Derek desperately wants to find his soulmate and sadly the cute nerd in his pack isn't Genim. Stiles is everything Derek can see himself wanting which is exactly why he needs to keep the kid the hell away from him. Stiles isn't his. Stiles will get his soulmark today and find out he belongs with someone else's. The kid has been nervous as hell but he's probably super happy now.

"Scott I don't want a party." Stiles says as he and Scort wander in and Stiles smells...sad? Heartbroken? Derek shoots him a concerned look.

"But you got your name. We should celebrate." Scott tries to argue. Derek frowns at the boy. Something is wrong with Stiles and he's too busy planning a party to notice.

"Please Scott its not a big deal!" Stiles sounds like he's been crying recently and Derek's wolf whines for him to do something.

"Its totally a big deal. I'm throwing you a party." Scott seems oblivious to the anger coming off Stiles in waves. 

"Fine. Throw me a party. I'm not coming." Stiles growls out. Derek whimpers, barely too quiet for the human to hear as he storms out of the loft.

"Scott why are you here?" Derek doesn't feel like being social after all of that.

"Well it's Stiles 18th and I wanted to throw a party for him here." Scott says. Derek raises an eyebrow at him.

"Have you considered doing what he wants to do, rather than what you want to do?" Derek asks. Scott looks shocked.

"He wanted a party yesterday." Scott protests, as if the idea of not wanting a party is absurd. Derek shrugs, unsure of how to handle the teen.

"Maybe something happened with the name. Maybe he didn't get one." Derek offers.

"He could talk to me." Scott whines. Derek can't help a snort.

"About what? The fact that he doesn't have a soul mate to the boy who constantly talks to him about his soulmate." Derek says. Scott grimaces.

"He said he had one though." It's a weak defense. "Said he knew who it was but he won't tell me." Scott whines. Derek sighs.

"That sucks. Go talk to Allison about it." He doesn't have time for this.

"Fine." The door slams behind Scott and he is blessedly alone.

...

Stiles had planned on ignoring it but seeing Derek made him feel sick. His chest had burned and he hadn't been able to focus. So, he took Scott being an ass as an excuse and he ran away.

Derek hates him and Stiles will never get his soulmate. He nearly burst into tears at the thought desperately grasping for a plan. If he makes Derek like him enough to be friends before he tells Derek then maybe he'll stand a chance. He'll be whoever he had to be so Derek will like him. The world doesn't seem as scary now that Stiles has a course of action. Stiles grabs a notebook to start planning. He titled a page ' _How To Make a Werewolf not Hate You (side affects may include love)'._

The first thing he does is list things Derek has complained about. The biggest one is obviously the babbling and the fidgeting. He needs to stop both. Derek has also agreed with Lydia that he wore too much plaid. He can do this. He'll talk less in Derek's presence and he'd wear more solid colors. He'll try and be still and he'll apologize if Derek complained. He can do this.

He practices at school and manages to make it through the week without a detention from Harris. A miracle in and of itself. The pack meeting is tonight and it's time to see if he can please his Derek.

...

Something is wrong with Stiles. None of his betas seem to care or notice, but Stiles hasn't said a word all meeting. It's irritating Derek so much he feels like he'll burst. He looks over watching for any of Stiles usual fidgeting and gets nothing. Stiles isn't acting like Stiles and his wolf seems near ready to cry. When the pack settling down for the movie he sits next to Stiles trying not to whimper.

...

Clearly it's working. He was silent for one meeting and Derek is sitting next to him. He can do this, for Derek he can do this.

"Are you okay?" Derek sounds worried and not happy.

"Yeah. Why?" Stiles replies. Short words, not gonna bother Derek.

"You're awfully quiet today." Derek points out. Stiles feels proud, Derek noticed him. Stiles hand raises to Derek's name on his skin instinctively. Derek misinterprets. "Do you not have a name?" Derek wonders. Stiles bites his lip.

"I do they just don't like me." Stiles laughs once a sad broken sound that makes Derek's wolf howl. "Why should they, I talk too much?"

"Who is it?" Erica growls out from behind him. Stiles jumps at the unexpected voice and spins to look at Erica who looks angry.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles says. Erica growls again, and the entire pack turns to stare at him.

"It does! How can I protect you from them if I don't know who it is?" Erica pouts. Stiles smiles at her.

"You don't Erica. I'll be okay." Stiles tries for a reassuring smile but it comes out as a grimace. Every wolf in the room can hear his heart stutter, and no one knew what to do. His hand taps nervously against his thigh and Derek smiles until the teen looked down at it and stops himself before smiling nervously at Derek.

"It'll be okay. I'll make myself someone he can love." Stiles claims. Derek whimpers. Stiles was going to change and he doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all.

"Stiles you can't change for this asshole." Scott says. Scott doesn't know shit, Stiles thinks of Derek, and everything he's been through.

"I can. I have to. I have to so he'll love me. He deserves a soul mate he can love." Stiles tries not to look desperate but he needs this to work. He looks to Derek for conformation, something.

"Don't sacrifice yourself for him Stiles." Derek says. Stiles gives him a half hearted smile.

"He's worth it." Stiles claims. The pack starts to argue and Stiles just shrugs it off and moves to walk away. Derek grabs him and he settles down. Derek wants him here. He's someone Derek wants around at least right now.

"We're worried about you Stiles." Derek grumbles. The kid smirks.

"Aw sourwolf you care." Despite the sarcasm there's a bizarre pleased tone to Stiles voice and he's practically vibrating. Derek has to remind himself about his name.

"You're pack." Derek says. The words came out harsher then he'd meant and pain flashes across Stiles face for just a second. He almost thought he didn't see it.

"I'm pack." Stiles says the words come out sad and he stands up."I'm sorry caring about me has become an obligation I'll get out of your hair and deal with my own highschool drama." Stiles cries in the jeep. He wanted to woo Derek and instead he's here crying because Derek didn't even think of him as a friend. It takes him a while to climb out of the jeep and up the stairs to his room and he babbles to himself the whole time.

...

Derek is worried okay. It isn't creepy he just ~~wants~~ needs to be sure Stiles was okay. He wasn't expecting the jeep to smell like tears and he feels awful but he doesn't climb in the window right away because he can hear Stiles talking to himself.

"Pull yourself together Stilinski he hates you what are you gonna do say hello my name is Genim I'm your soul mate please love me. Not fucking likely he'd probably just laugh at you and if he realized you were serious he'd reject you." Stiles paces panicking. "Who wants a spastic teenager as a soul mate. Hell he'd probably call me a loser. I am a loser." Stiles got really quiet and Derek peered in through the window. He's crying again.

"Genim?" Dereks soul mate. Stiles is Derek's soulmate.

...

Everything freezes.

"Please don't say that name." Stiles looks tense and scared. Derek wants to say it he'd worked hard to learn how so that he wouldn't look stupid when he met The One.

"Why can't I say it?" Derek asks with a nervous smile. Stiles hands shake.

"You said it right. You can't say it right. Only mom can say it right. Please. Please." Stiles tugs at his hair anxiously. Derek's heart breaks for the kid.

"I'm sorry Stiles I won't say it again." Derek promises. Stiles relaxes and turns to Derek.

"I'll be perfect for you I promise whatever you want." Stiles finds he isn't above begging. "Tell me and I'll do it please." Derek growls and Stiles flinches away from him. 

"No." Derek says. He waits for Derek to continue.

"No what?" Stiles pleads, wanting something that'll give him a chance. Derek sighs.

"No changing Stiles." Derek says firmly. Stiles because he's an idiot takes that to mean Derek thinks he couldn't change enough to be loveable. He slumps back shaking like a leaf.

"Please. I'll do anything." Stiles pleads. Derek smiles.

"I know you would. I don't want you to. I like Stiles." Derek says truthfully. Stiles whimpers.

"Don't make fun of me." Stiles should sound angry instead he just sounds hurt. Derek reigns in a growl.

"I'm not making fun of you." Derek says. Stiles reaches out for him and Derek pulls him closer."I'm not making fun of you baby I promise." Derek's hand cups his cheek and Stiles stops breathing. Hopeful Bambi eyes looking up at Derek's. 

"Promise?" Stiles pleads. Derek's lips presses against his in a chaste kiss.

"I promise." Derek pulls back to answer. Stiles whimpers chasing after his lips and Derek gently holds him in place. "Are you okay?" Derek's wolf whines, demanding to know why Derek isn't making use of the bed just behind Stiles.

...

Stiles was just kissed by his soulmate in his bedroom and for some reason they're both still fully clothed. Also Derek won't let him kiss him again.

"Derek." Stiles doesn't bother struggling against his grasp instead he whimpers and tries for his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah?" Derek sounds hesitant.

"I wanna kiss you again." Stiles leans towards him trying to channel Scott's puppy dog eyes. Derek loosens his grip and Stiles leans forward to whisper against his lips. "Then I want you to take my virginity big guy." Derek's wolf howls and Stiles smiles trying again to kiss him.

"Are you sure?" Derek doesnt want to push Stiles before he's ready. Stiles growls.

"Yes please Derek." Stiles smiles at him. Derek's wolf takes over and his fangs drop slightly as he pulls Stiles in for a bruising kiss. Stiles kisses back his hands catching on Derek's sleeve.

"Derek honey calm down a bit, okay. I love both you and your wolf but I need you right now so please calm down." Stiles strokes his hair nervously. Derek buries his nose in Stiles neck slowly reigning himself in.

"Thank you" Derek smiles and Stiles whines happily. Derek kisses him again and Stiles hands wander up beneath his shirt fingers tracing over Derek's abs as he sucks on Stiles tongue.

"My pleasure." Derek sounds breathless from kissing him and Stiles preens just a little.

"Can I see you shirtless sourwolf?" Stiles asks. Derek smiles and nods tugging his Henley over his head. Stiles moans at the sight eyes roaming over Derek's abs. "I am so lucky." Derek laughs.

"I wanna see you Shirtless too." Derek smiles patiently at Stiles hand stroking through the kids hair, then he smells anxiety.

"Why would you want to see me shirtless?" Stiles asks. He stares at Stiles a little lost. "Look at you I mean god." Stiles presses his face against Derek's abs. "You're an Adonis and I'm a scrawny kid." Derek strokes his cheek.

"Stiles I think you're gorgeous and I'd love to see you naked please." Derek gently tugs the boy back up to eye level. "Please."

"Promise you'll be nice about it?" Stiles asks. Derek kisses his nose and Stiles blushes.

"I promise now let's get this shirt off." Derek's careful and gentle as he removes Stiles shirt. His fingernails trail lightly up Stiles chest and the boy moans. "You're so beautiful Stiles." He gently connects the moles on Stiles shoulder with his finger tracing along the lines of his body.

"Derek I-I please Derek?" Stiles isn't sure what he's asking for just that he wants but when Derek's warm hands slip down his body and slowly unbutton his pants he melts.

"You want me baby?" Derek asks. He short circuits for a second to caught up on being called baby to answer and Derek starts to pull away.

"Yes! Yes please I want please." Stiles reaxhes for his hands in a flurry of motion. Derek's hands return to the task of removing Stiles pants and Stiles relaxes beneath him hips bucking up towards Derek's hand.

"Fuck that's hot." Derek mumbles. Stiles blushes and grabs at Derek's pants. "Off." Stiles demands. Derek kisses his cheek.

"Yes sir." Derek tugs Stiles pants off over his feet and moves to unbutton his own only to have Stiles push him back onto the bed and growl at him.

"Mine." Stiles nips at his neck possessively. "Please mine." His hands settles on Derek's zipper and he makes quick work of removing Derek's pants.

"Yours Stiles. Your sourwolf." Derek smiles. The boy beams at him.

"Good because I wanna suck you off." Stiles whispers into Dereks ear. Derek's breath hitches in his throat. "Can I please?" He slides down Derek's body to remove his pants his lips brushing against the older mans thigh.

"God yes." Derek is rock hard and Stiles is staring smugly at him from between his legs. "Please please suck me Stiles." Derek pleads. Stiles blushes.

"I've never... I don't... What if I'm bad at it?" A sudden wave of nerves makes Stiles stop. Derek's hand strokes through his hair soothingly.

"You won't be Stiles." Derek whispers. Stiles hovers over him chewing on his lips.

"What if I am?" Stiles drops a kiss on Derek's hip nervously.

"Stiles, baby you could be the worst at blowjobs ever I don't care as long as you're mine." Derek points out. Stiles blushes and nuzzles into his hip. "But oh god please suck me you look so pretty between my legs like that baby." Derek pleads. Stiles blushed and licked his lips.

"I need you to talk me through it Der." Stiles meets his eyes with a nervous smile.

"Okay first I want you to touch me. Gently rub my cock for me okay." Derek instructs.  Stiles hand somes up and he loosely grips Derek's cock moving his hand up and down. "Oh good Stiles. Now lick around the Head." Derek moans out. Stiles tongue darted out to do just that and Derek moans arching into those lips. "Good boy. Oh fuck right there baby. Now oh baby if you want you can suck on the head just wrap your lips around it and suck." Derek gasps. Stiles definitely wants and he smiles wolfishly up at Derek before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking. "Good boy." Stiles shouldn't preen under the praise but he does. He wants to be even better and he swallows softly trying to pull more into him. "Oh god Stiles your mouth!" Derek whimpered. Stiles sucks harder and strokes Derek's hip. The kid slides a hand down to his own cock as Derek tugs at his hair. He tries to swallow Derek's cock over estimating himself he winds up coughing and pulling back. Derek immediately shifta him so he was spread out in bed Derek hovering over him worried.

"Sorry I thought I could take more." Stiles is flushed beneath him and Derek grinds down against him.

"You were perfect baby." Derek nuzzles his hair. Stiles blushes a nervous smile on his lips.

"Perfect?" Stiles snuggled into his arms and Derek kissed him gently. Stiles bucked up against him arms wrapping around his neck.

"So perfect." Derek's hand wrapped around both of their cocks and Stiles moaned softly against his neck. 

"Der I'm gonna!" Stiles gasps for air bucking up into his hand. 

"Cum for me." Derek growled. Stiles came and Derek followed suit. 

An hour later Stiles wakes up to an empty bed and before Derek could get back from the bathroom Stiles is crying. 

"What happened baby?" Derek asks. Stiles looks up with those big Bambi eyes. 

"You're still here?" Stiles whispers. Derek smiles at him.

"Of course I am. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never actually seen teen wolf I just felt like writing this


End file.
